1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an applicator for the application of a cosmetic product. For example, the applicator can be impregnated with a make-up remover product to facilitate the removal of make-up, and in particular to remove make-up from the eyes, eyelashes, eyebrows and eyelids.
2. Discussion of the Background
The expression “cosmetic product” is understood to mean a product as defined in Council Directive 93/35/EEC dated 13th Jun. 1993.
It is known to use a make-up remover composition to remove make-up from the face. These compositions are either applied directly onto the face, in which case they are removed together with the make-up with cotton pads, or are deposited on a cotton pad or a non-woven wipe so as to apply the composition by lightly rubbing the skin, thereby completely removing the make-up from the face.
In these cases, the removal of make-up can be expensive as it requires the use of numerous cotton pads or wipes to properly remove the make-up, ensuring that all of the make-up and all of the make-up remover composition latterly applied is removed. Moreover, these cotton pads or wipes are typically not subsequently re-used. In fact, given that the make-up remover compositions and the removed make-up are generally liquid and viscous, they irreversibly degrade and soil the initial aerated structure of the cotton or wipe. Furthermore, as the cotton pads used with such compositions are formed from agglomerated fibres, they may not be easily washed. The same applies to non-woven wipes.
Furthermore, when a user wishes to remove make-up from her eyelashes when they are heavily coated with a layer of dry mascara, for example with a cotton pad impregnated with a make-up remover composition, a large proportion of the composition remains in the cotton pad without contributing to removal of the make-up. Also, any mascara that is partially dissolved by the composition released, for example under the effect of pressure applied to the cotton pad, can then be trapped in the mesh of the cotton fibres while at the same time remaining attached to the eyelashes. This may result in the eyelashes being pulled out when the user moves the cotton pad lightly along the row of eyelashes to be cleaned.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,242 describes a known make-up remover tip made of synthetic foam.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,409 describes a known packaging device for a liquid composition carried within a container including a pre-cut portion to which is attached an applicator element overlying the portion. The container and the applicator element are designed to cooperate so that the liquid is dispensed through the applicator element when the container is folded on itself so as to break the pre-cut portion, thus enabling the product to emerge from the container.
This applicator is not particularly ergonomic for the removal of make-up, as it does not render the application surface offered by the applicator element adaptable to the application of a product onto non-flat surfaces having both concavities and convexities in an environment of small dimensions. For instance, the application may need to be accomplished in a very precise manner so as to avoid bringing liquid into contact with the eyes. The outline of the eyes presents concavities and convexities due in particular to the proximity of the bridge of the nose, the curvature of the eyelids and the top and bottom rows of eyelashes which are neither the same length, nor similarly positioned, relative to the eye opening. Moreover, make-up remover compositions can cause eye irritation.